Once Again
by jonasbrothazzlover
Summary: When Alex moves to L.A. she misses her best friend sosososo much. It's about 6-7 years later and the meet Once Again. Mitchie might be falling for Shane. OOOOH! Will Nate and Alex hit it off? What about Shane and Mitchie? Smitchie/Jemi & Nalex?Nelena.
1. Do I know you?

**HEllOO! This is my first story on fan fiction. I have one on You tube though so yeah!Hope you enjoy!**

**Alex's POV**

Well, me and Mitchie don't start with that proper grammar crap. tehe are the besterest friends. yup not the best but beste_er_est. I've known her since i moved to L.A. I used to live in Texas where I had another best friend. _He_ was a guy named Nate Bennet. I do miss him but that was so long ago. I met him when I was 3 and I moved when I was 9 because of my parents' divorce. Anywayss, me And Mitchie are just coming home from the mall and she starts talking about liking some dude named Cody. YEAH RIGHT!

"You're kidding right? "I was pretty confused. He wasn't hideous or anything , but he was a HEE-UGE JERK! In other words like a perv.

"Lena I'm not lying!" She replied. What game is she playing?

"Whatever you say _Mitchie_, " I paused , "if that's your real name" She just laughed. I'm not sure if it was sarcastic or not, but then she stopped me and I almost dropped my star bucks .

"Mitchie what is I-" She pointed at some new neighbors moving in. "Look," she pointed, once again, "there is 3 of em' and they are hot" Ah Mitchie, sounds like she was over Cody. But she made a really good point. Those guys were hot.

"OOOH. I like the one with the curl-" I stopped because I was shocked to see who it was.

"Helloooo, earth to Alex?" I just stood there looking like an idiot in shock.

**Mitchie's POV**

This was getting kinda old. Alex just stood there. No offense but she looked like a total DORK! She would agree if she saw herself.

"ALEX!" I finally shouted, but only loud enough for her to hear, and quiet enough for the newbie's of the block to hear.

"Sorry Mitchie, but it's just that guy right there." She pointed at the guy with the curly hair. When I say curly, I mean _**CURLY **_

"What do you wanna meet him?" I asked her. She might as well. She was practically drooling. Well… sorta.

"I'm pretty sure I already know him" Alex said while tilting her head in confusion. I couldn't blame her. I was confused too.

"Who do you think it could be?" I needed information on the boy. Maybe she knew about one of his brothers that I had my eye on. Hehe.

"Well, maybe it's-- no it… it can't be. Or?" Alex just got me even more confused.

"Ugh! C'mon." I pulled on her arm.

"Where are we going?"

"To refresh this memory of yours!" I didn't wanna seem pushy, but I think I did. WOOPS!

"Mitch-"It was too late for her to speak because we were already at our… or _my _destination.

"Hi!" I greeted the 3 brothers. The one I had my eye on immediately looked up. Curly dude looked up for like half a second and turned away. But then his eyes stuck on Alex. Alex looked at him in the same way. Definitely a connection there right?

**SOOO, did yoo likee it ? ****J**

**Or not? ****L**

**HEHE!**

**Reviews please.**

**I know it was kinda short but I'm pretty sure the next one will be longer,**

**FINGERS CROSSED!**

**Lol.**

**Thank yoo!**


	2. Something yoo don't know

**Hello again. I'm updating my story cuz I was asked to by my reviewers. YAY!! Here it is. Oh and just so yoo know, I'm gonna try to update this daily cuz, well, I lovee writing now and I want others to enjoy reading it. hehe. Anywayss to the story.**

**(Still Mitchie's POV)**

"I'm Mitchie" He shook my hand.

" I'm Shane" He told me. His voice was hot too! Right then, Curly Boy and Alex are staring at each other with counfusion. And BAM! Alex and Curly Boy do some kind of handshake. When they finished Alex said,

"Nate, Nate Bennet?"

"Alex, Alex Russo?" How does Cur- or Nate know her name?

"Nate, it is you!" she hugged him. AWWW!! They looked so cute. Then Shane ruined the precious moment. Lol.

"Uh, here is one question Nate. Who is she?"

"It's Alex remember. She moved when I was 9, we were best friends."

_**FLASHBACK**_

**Alex's POV**

Today was the day that I was moving to L.A. I don't wanna move cuz, well Texas is my hometown. And on top of that , I have to move from _Nate_! He is my best friend.

"Alex, I'm gonna miss you a lot." When Nate said that I wanted to cry. I hugged him.

"Alexandra, let's get moving!" My dad said impatiently.

"Nate, I'm gonna miss you too." I sighed. I was sounding like I was about to cry. Obviously, Nate noticed.

"Please don't cry Alex"

"Just, don't ever, _ever _forget about me… please" At this point I was crying.

He nodded and hugged me. He was about to cry himself.

"Hurry it up ALEX!" My dad shouted. So I waved goodbye and left with my dad.

_**End of FLASHBACK**_

**Mitchie's POV**

Shane looked up, "Oh I remember!" He probably wasn't the smartest guy ,but, I couldn't just judge him like that. So I was gonna look into it

**Nate's POV**

We had been talking for at least ½ an hour. I was talking to Alex and Shane was talking to Mitchie. Anyway, I couldn't believe I was talking to Alex again. It was awesome! Then she said,

"We'd better get going so you could, unpack and stuff."

"Yeah okay." Is what I simply said.

"It was nice seeing you again Nate"

"Same here." I hugged her. It was nice talking to her again.

"Mitchie let's go!" Alex shouted.

"Bye Shane" Mitchie said as she came over to us.

"See ya around Nate!" said Alex as she waved goodbye and left. I think I kinda have a crush on her.

**Alex's POV**

When we got home Mitchie just screamed. I was thinking. Nate really was a amazing friend. There were some things he knew that Mitchie didn't know. Mitchie was about to find out something Nate didn't know.

**OOOOOHH : )**

**What is she gonna tell her?**

**Wanna take a guess?**

**I know .lol.**

**Did yoo like it?**

**I'd say it's kinda a cliffy.**

**But a really small one.lol.**

**Reviews please : )**


	3. Do not! Do TO!

**YAY! I updated. Good thing, I have been working on my stupid history project. AGH! At least I'm almost done with the project. Well enough of my problems, let's get to the story. Here it is : ) !**

**Alex's POV**

"Mitchie, could ya stop screaming?" I sighed "lemme guess, you like Shane."

"EEEEEEEEEK!" All she could do is scream. And just let me tell you, she has the lungs of a singer! (no duh! her singing voice is AWESOME!)

"Ok, I'm done screaming for now" she took a deep breath, "Alex, when I shook his hand my heart skipped a beat! EEEK!" What happened to no more screaming?

"_**NOW**_I am done screaming" She said.

"Well I think my heart skipped a beat or two" I mumbled so she couldn't hear. I think she did anyway.

"What?" Uh-oh she was on to me. "I knew IT!" She shouted proudly.

"Knew what?" I said as if I didn't know what she was talking about.

"Are you seriously asking me that?! You like Nate!" AH great. Now she knows. How do I deny it? Wait that's right, I can't. Mitchie is really smart.

"Pffftt! Do not!"

"Do to!"

"Do not!"

"DO TOO!" this went on for a while until I said…

"Do not!"

"Do not"

"DO TOO!" I shouted. Told you she was smart. She raised an eyebrow.

"Of course you do, if anyone where to go out sooner it's you and Nate!" She said.

"Why is that?" I asked. Not like she is pshycic (A/N: Is that how you spell that?)

"Because, you too have a history." She simply replied.

"Ya but sti--" I was interrupted by Mitchie saying,

"And don't try telling me you have no special feelings for him." Once she said that it left me with nothing to say.

"I bet you think he is hot, with a capital _**H**_." she said.

"Ok fine, YES I like Nate! I think he is **HOTTTT**, wait let me rephrase that, I know he is! And of course it would make oh _**so so so so so so so so so **_HAPPY if we were ever going out! OKAY!" Whew, that relaxed me. But I think I came across, rude, mean, ms. Attitude, or in other words BITCHY. WOOPSIES!

"FINALLY! You actually admit it. I knew, I knew it, I knew it! YAY!" She said confidently.

"Ugh! You were always the smarter one." I told as I was slouching. She giggled.

"But you still love me!" She hugged me. I do love her. She is like the sister I never had. Anywayss, Nate told me that he was going to the same school as us, which was pretty exciting. Hehe. We would see what would happen.

_RING RING_

My phone was ringing. Who could it be.

"Hello?"

**WOAH! **

**Who was it that called Alex?**

**I'm pretty curios myself. lol. **

**Reviews?**


	4. Guess Who!

**PEACE!! hey guys and gals! Sorry its kinda late but here it is. Oh and I'm adding a new catch phrase/corny joke on here:**

_**Knock Knock**_

_**Who's there?**_

_**BOO!**_

_**Boo who?**_

_**You **__**mustn't**__** cry I'm just a clown!**_

**HAHAHAHA! Who says mustn't?! I saw that on TV . Lol. Back to the story**

**Recapping last chapter:**

**Alex's POV:**

_**RING RING**_

**My phone was ringing. Who could it be.**

"**Hello?":**

"Hello?" I asked the person on the other end of the phone.

"Alex, EEEEK!" There was the other person who screamed. Kylie Stewart (as in Miley Stewart), one of my other friends.

"What's with the screaming, I never had an appointment for 2, _or _1" I said as she was catching her breath.

"I saw you talking to that cute guy today, you know, Curly Hair?" She said all excited.

"Oh, uh- yeah. That's Nate " I said answering her question.

"Well _Nate _is HHHOTTTT !" After she said that I heard her knocking at the door. She came right in.

"Come on in!" I said even though she was already on the couch. What was taking Mitchie so long in the bathroom?

"Can I meet him?" She asked. Looks like she liked him too. I guess trying to date him is out of the question. We probably would never go there anyway.

"Sure, Why not!" I said trying to sound excited for her ,but couldn't so it came out kinda angry-_ish. _I sighed.

"Oh-kay? Alex is something wrong?" she asked puzzled.

"DAMN IT KYLIE NOTHING'S WRONG! KAY!" whoa, bitchy much. My bad.

"Sorry. Whoa didn't think I offended you." she said sounding pretty annoyed.

"No, I'm sorry, it's just-just- n-nothing." I said ashamed at myself. Finally, Mitchie came back.

"Hey Kyles" she hugged her.

"Hey Mitchie, I think I'm gonna go now though" she said glaring at me with a nasty look on her face. Whoa I thought I was the bitch. I apologized . Mitchie noticed.

"Yeah sure, see you at school tomorrow" she hugged her again and said, "Bye Kyles!"

"Bye Mitchie!" she replied.

"See ya at school Kylie!" I said to her _politely._ all she did was give me a little wave without even turning back at me. Oh well.

"What was that about?" Mitchie asked me.

"I'll tell you later ,but I think I'm gonna head home." I told her.

"Ok, See ya Lex!"

"Bye Mitchie!" I said back to her.

**Mitchie's POV (Monday at school)**

I wasn't sure what was up with Kylie acting all weird with Alex, but it was all in the past. (the day Kylie went to her house was Friday) They are probably cool by now. Oh here is Alex.

"Hey Alex" I said to her.

"Hey Mitchie." she simply replied.

"Have you spoken to Kylie lately?" I asked still thinking about what had happened on Friday.

"No I don't need to. I said sorry and she didn't!" What was she talking about?

"You know what I should get going" she added looking at something. Then she left. Before I could turn around someone covered my eyes and said,

"Guess Who!" It was a really girly ,high-pitch voice. Must have been a tall girl.

**Who is playing with Mitchie?**

**Will Alex and Kylie ever make up?**

**Who Knows!**

**LOL.**

**Hope you liked this chapter! : )**


	5. Nosy MUCH!

**WOW I'm sooooooo sorry! its really late, but I got a request from someone who wanted something so I'm gonna try to put Jason in this, or the next chapter. Here are the ages for my characters: Nate:15; Alex:15; Mitchie:15; Kandace:16;Gabriela 16;Troy 16;Jason 18.**

**Mitchie's POV**

"UMMMMM…." is all I could say. How the hell was I supposed to know who it was. Then once the person said,

"C'mon ." Oh deeper voice! I knew just who it was. Maybe I should just play along.

"Mrs. Fulfertonn?" hmm. What will he say in response?

"What?" he cleared his throat trying to make it sound deeper, "It's Shane"

"Oh, sorry, your voice was so squeaky I couldn't tell." I smiled at him.

"Ha ha ha , very funny." he smirked.

"So, what lunch do you have?"

"Same as yours."

"You have 2nd ?"

"Ye-No."

"Good, because I have 1st !" I said and left for class. The bell hadn't rang yet, but the Geometry AP teacher is super strict.

**Alex's POV **

I left Mitchie behind with her "Boyfriend" so I went to the bathroom. I heard Kylie in there talking about her crush on Nate with her other friends she was becoming closer to.

"You think I should?" she said in her new little " sorta squeaky blonde" voice. I know what your thinking, Nosy MUCH! But I was just curious, and besides, what's the harm?

"DUH! You two would totally click!" that's Gabriela [A/N: as in Vanessa Hudgens]

She is one of the most popular girls in school, she could be kinda dim-witted at times but she's ok. She isn't a bitch to me or Mitchie. I was just afraid if Kylie became popular, that she would let it get to her head and become really mean.

"Well of course, we are talking about me here! DUH!" Woops too late! [A/N: they hadn't noticed Selena go in] I got out of the stall to wash my hands. Then I just fixed my hair a little.

"Hey Alex!" Gabriela said all enthusiastic.

"Hey Gabriela" I guess you could say she was one of my closest friends. I met her a week before Mitchie. We had the same baby-sitter, so we just became friends then.

"Ugh, why are you talking to… THAT, Gabby" Kylie asked her. Told ya it was to late to save Kylie.

"She is my friend, and it's GABRIELA!" Whoa, was that Gabriela who said that? No offense but she was never the brave type.

"Whatever, why are YOU her Alexandra?" Agh!I already hated her.

"I used the restroom and now I'm fixing my hair. Got a problem?" she got me fired UP!

"No, it's fine. Besides you really need it!" I wanted to kick her as- slow down Alex, be good, "Lets go girls" she snapped and was about to strut off, but Gabriela just stood there.

"You coming or what?" she asked Gabriela with so much attitude.

"Nope!" she just stood there next to me.

"Whatever! Girls, spray me!" Kylie commanded. Right then the rest of the little clique took out a can of hair spray and sprayed Kylie's hair. Then Gabriela tossed a can to one of the girls and said, "I won't be needing this 99¢ store hair spray" BURN!

The whole clique gasped, and just strutted off.

"Do you mind if I hang out with you and Mitchie?" she asked in a way different tone of voice, but in a good way.

"Not at all." So we left to see what Mitchie was up to. Then I heard Gabriela take a deep breath at the sight the guy she saw.

"What is it?" I asked.

"Tr-tr-" is all she said while she was pointing at Troy Burkman.

"Go ahead and talk to him, but I want details later," I said giving her a little push.

"See you at lunch!" she shouted back.

**Nate's POV**

I saw Alex and went over to her.

"Hey Alex!"

"Hey Nate! Ooh let me see your schedule." I handed it to her and just stared at her.

"Yay! Guess what?!" I was still just staring at her.

"Nate? Helloooo?" she asked me. I must've looked stupid!

" Huh, oh uh ,wh- what?" she laughed a little.

" We have like four classes together. Isn't that great?"

" Really coo-" someone interrupted me.

"Hello Alex and, oh who's your friend?" ????. Who is this?

"Kylie you are talking to me? Why?" guessing they didn't get along so well.

She just ignored her, "Hi I'm Kylie!" she practically shouted.

"Nate." I shook her hand kinda confused.

"Hi!"

**Mithcie's POV**

As I was walking to class I noticed Kylie and said, " Kylie over here!"

When she came she was all like,

"What, I'm trying to get my flirt on!" HUH?! On Alex's man? Sort of.

" You barely know him!"

"So, Alex barely knows him and I have a feeling she likes him too!" Luckily she was whisper shouting.

"That isn't true, Alex met him when she was like 3!"

"Oh whatever!" at that she left.

**What will happen next?**

**What's up with Miley?**

**I know what's gonna happen!**

**Wanna take a guess? ****l**

**Reviews?**


	6. Shane's age

I forgot to put Shane's age

He is 17


End file.
